Hypertension, or high blood pressure, is a serious health issue in many countries. According to the National Heart Blood and Lung Institute, it is thought that about 1 in 3 adults in the United States alone have hypertension. Left unchecked, hypertension is considered a substantial risk factor for cardiovascular and other diseases including coronary heart disease, myocardial infarction, congestive heart failure, stroke and kidney failure. Hypertension is classified as primary (essential) hypertension or secondary hypertension. Primary hypertension has no known cause and may be related to a number of environmental, lifestyle and genetic factors such as stress, obesity, smoking, inactivity and sodium intake. Secondary hypertension can be caused by drug or surgical interventions, or by abnormalities in the renal, cardiovascular or endocrine system.
A number of antihypertensive drugs are available for treating hypertension. Various therapeutic classes of antihypertensive drugs include alpha-adrenergic blockers, beta-adrenergic blockers, calcium-channel blockers, hypotensives, mineralcorticoid antagonists, central alpha-agonists, diuretics and renin-angiotensin-aldosterone inhibitors which include angiotensin II receptor antagonists (ARB) and angiotensin-converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors. Angiotensin-converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors inhibit angiotensin-converting enzyme (ACE), a peptydyl dipeptidase that catalyzes angiotension Ito angiotension II, a potent vasoconstrictor involved in regulating blood pressure.
Enalapril is a prodrug belonging to the angiotensin-converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitor of medications. It is rapidly hydrolyzed in the liver to enalaprilat following oral administration. Enalaprilat acts as a potent inhibitor of ACE. The structural formulae of enalapril and enalaprilat is as follows:

Enalapril is currently administered in the form of oral tablets, (e.g., Vasotec®). In addition to the treatment of hypertension, enalapril tablets have been used for symptomatic congestive heart failure, and asymptomatic left ventricular dysfunction.